Gravity Falls: Always With You
by Code.Michi
Summary: Mabel looses Dipper. Without him she feels hollow and alone. Read along and discover her true thoughts about the one she could call her twin, and see how she copes with the aftermath of what happened to him.


_It's been three years now. Three years since you sacrificed yourself to protect me. I never understood why you always took the blame for everything I did. That day though, when you said those last words to me, I finally understood. It was because you loved me._

 _Sadly I'll never get the chance to tell you the same. I know we're brother and sister, but I don't care._ _You were always there when my relationships went wrong, when Pacifica kept bullying me, and more importantly, when the world was against me. I still remember when we were younger. It was picture day and I accidentally cut half of my hair off or did someone else do it as a prank? I can't remember that part heh, it I do remember you cut half of your hair as well so I wouldn't be alone._

 _No matter what happened, you always put me first. Always kept my happiness above yours. I feel like my world is slowly crashing down around me without you. Here at school, the bullying has gotten worse since you've been gone. It's not much better at home. Our parents won't even look at me since they think your death is my fault._

 _Maybe their right. Even in horrible situations we were in back in Gravity Falls, I looked at everything like a joke while you were trying to keep us safe. I often think it would have been better if it was me that died. Maybe then you would have a better life, but I know you. You'd tell me not to think like that._

 _Always the strong one. Thinking back, it was always cute the way you always blushed whenever I hugged you after you helped me get over another break-up. I think the reason I had so many boyfriends was to help keep my mind off of you. The one boy who knows me, completes me. My other half._

 _Walking down the street without you doesn't feel the same Dipper. Nothing does. It seems like with you, the world was much brighter._ _Now there's nothing left but darkness. I feel hollow inside. The Mabel you loved, the Mabel you died for just can't exist without her Dipper._

 _At night i wake up screaming. Screaming because I keep seeing you killed in front of me. I reach out knowing what's going to happen, but I still reach out in hopes of changing the past._

 _I try to do the things you loved, read, watch scientific channels and stuff but it only reminds me of you and the pain that comes with it. I never knew loosing you would do this much damage. Back in that reality bubble Bill trapped me in, I wanted to stay because I knew if I left, then I couldn't escape reality. Growing up! Growing up meant leaving our friends behind, leaving our discoveries for later, and leaving behind what we might of_ been.

Maybe _if I told you how I really felt, then things would have turned out differently. Maybe not. These days I often drift off in hopes of finding you. I know your not dead. You disappeared in front of us, but the words you spoke before hand gave me hope. I don't know how much longer I can last in this life without you by my side._

 _I'll_ _try to stay strong, but we both know I'm not the strong one. It was always you. I may have had the physical strength, but you, you had the mental and emotional strength I needed. You were even able to out smart Bill. Sometimes I wish I had that. Maybe then I could block out all the hate, the name calling, the rage. My walls are slowly crumbling and I don't know if I'll be able to keep my promise to you._

 _It's weird, the days I break down, I always feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I feel their warmth, I feel secure in those arms. I often think if it's you still protecting me. I feel like it is you. I can only come back from the brink with you, I can come back to reality because of you._

 _I finally realize that you are always with me even though I can't see you, and you probably already know that no matter what dimension your in, I'm always with you!_


End file.
